


The Beginnings of love

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No warlocks, Max is alive, in high school, magic might come into play later.<br/>Magnus is in grade 11, Alec grade 10.<br/>Jace and clary also in grade 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ofir, I read your bio (yes I'm a creeper lol) And writing this reminded me of it so I'll gift this to you. If you mind tell me and well I'll un-gift it, if thats possible.
> 
> I'm not going to describe the characters much because their personalities and looks are the same as in the series.

Alecs Prov

 

"JACE, IZZY, MAX GET DOWN HERE NOW" Sometimes I can't stand my siblings always running late, my parents are overseas for business I wish they'd come home soon.

"What?" Jace is the first one down with a sheepish looking Max right behind him. 

"Eat breakfast we have school" I made them eggs and bacon, Jace was adopted we both are in grade 10, Izzy's in grade 9 because shes smart and skipped grades, Max is in grade 6 he also ending up skipping grades. Jace is captain of all the sports teams almost, I'm captain of soccer. Izzy runs a fashion club and Max a Manga club. It's the first day of school, september 2ed and Izzy is already running way too late.

 

"Smells good bro" Now Izzy is down "What took you so long?" I know full well but I asked anyway. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"I'm leaving everyone better get too school I don't want any calls to my phone that you guys didn't show up" We all walk to school and I get calls if they don't show up. We have a butler Hodge but I've ended up taking care of the gang because hes old.

* * *

We have 4 classes a day separated by lunch, It's class 3 now Gym my favourite next to English. 

"Why do I have to partner up with him?" Simion whined to the coach, hes was in my gym class last year.

"He needs a partner hes already failed twice, with a partner helping and motivating him he can't fail right?" The coach Is a big bear like man standing 7 feet tall and very hairy and deep voice, he is scary even scarier when he tries to sweet talk you.

"No" Simon ran away just as I walked up, I hadn't noticed before but  beside coach was a boy I hadn't seen before, spiked hair bright tight clothes and looked very cocky no wonder Simon said no.

"Lightwood you'll be partners with Bane here, he has failed twice and isn't allowed back in the grade 9 gym class because the  school board said hes too old and tall." Coach was 'sweet talking' me.

"Partners? In gym class?" I never thought we would have partners in gym class for the semester. 

"Yes only you too though just to insure he passes this time, so you'll do it?" 

"Yes, but if he pulls my mark down even a little I'll drop him in the dust" Me and coach both started laughing as 'Bane' gave a horrified sound.

"Sounds good Alec" Coach then patted my back, he is like a father to me, and left to go calm down the pacing Simon.

 

"So your name is Alec?" Bane asked

"Yes, yours?" Coach called almost everyone by last name, if he called you by first he likes you, if he calls you by your middle name though your not liked so much.

"Magnus" Then he walked away,  _walked_ away and left the gym. I ran after him in my shorts and T-shirt because I told coach I'd look after him.

* * *

I found him in the caff 20 minutes later eating a taco.

**"Why are you eating?"**

"I'm hungry"

**"We have class though"**

"So?"

**"I told coach I'd help you pass"**

"Don't worry about it, there is always next year"

**"Get up please I'm still in my gym clothes and people are looking"**

"Your cute when you blush" 

I tried for 15 more minutes to get him to come back to the gym but he wouldn't budge I finally gave up when Valentine came by and snickered at my clothes. I was near tears when I finally got back into the gym everyone was running laps so I joined in and continued well into forth and even after school just running.

"Alec are you okay? It's 3:00pm school got out 30 minutes ago."

**"Sorry coach"**

"Come to my office after you shower" 

* * *

"It's Bane isn't it?" Coach asked me knowing full well it was.

**"I'll try for the rest of week but if this keeps up I can't okay? I just can't"**

"Deal, It's okay he's a troublemaker to begin with. Now go home"

* * *

"Where were you?" Hodge asked as I walked in the door, I usually get home first so he must be worried.

**"I'm tired can you make dinner and lunches tonight?"**  

"Yes go rest I'll start it"

**"Thanks"** I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 


	2. Why art?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaces prov of the same first day.

I can hear Alec yelling at us I don't want to go but Max comes in and drags me out of bed anyway. Once downstairs I eat and Alec is going on about some call? I don't know I'm not listening really. 

* * *

"I need to drop communications Technology" I tell the head secretary, she then informs me only art is open for 2ed period I planned last year to pick comtech that way when I dropped it in the morning they would just give me a spare but that didn't work out now I'm stuck in art, I can't draw. I hear the bell ring so I head to class 1.

* * *

75 minutes later I'm in art class, I'm seated beside a 'Clary' who hasn't shown up yet.

"Sorry I am late" A red head very short, came tumbling into the class.

"Yes, Clary just have a seat in your usual seat" The teacher Mr. Something I can't remember

"Thanks"

 

**"He knows you?"** I can't help asking maybe shes the ticket to  me passing this course and bonus shes not hard on the eyes.

"Yes hes my stepdad  Luke Garroway"

**"Are you a garroway?"**

"No a fray"

"You two be quiet" Mr. G said.

**"And If we-** **"** Clary elbowed me hard causing me to shut up and the whole class to laugh, Mr. G rubbed his nose and kicked us both out.

* * *

"Now look what you've done, he'll tell my mother"

**"So?"**

"She'll be mad"

**"Who cares"**

" I Do!"

**"You shouldn't it's just art any way"**

"Just art! I am working on an arts major and you call it 'just art'?" Clary was doing air quotations and doing that whisper yelling thing people do when they are very angry but can't be loud.

After that she didn't talk to me at all for the rest of the day It turns out in the morning she does an art program at a near by college and then the next three class are the same as mine, Art, English, Math. So it turned out to be a long day indeed.

* * *

 

When i got home Alec wasn't home I asked Hodge but he hadn't seen him no one had so I called coach and sure enough Alec was still in the gym, I told hodge. Later I heard him ask Alec where he was, so he either forgot or just wanted to hear Alec say it. Hodge ending up making dinner and our lunches Alec never came down for dinner, it was worrying Izzy so I went to check on him and he was asleep Izzy didn't seem satisfied but didn't want to wake him up either.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 13th Magnus finally comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give the date in the summary all the time that way time is kept. ;)

_Alec's_  Pov

It has been days since this so called Magnus has been in class, at first I was annoyed but now I don't care because at least I don't have to deal with him.

Coach is angry I can tell by the way he says Bane during roll call. Maybe today he'll show up then coach won't make us do 30 laps like yesterday.

Damn it Jace  _still_ isn't up, I was planning on sleeping in but I guess I can't.

 **"Jace get up"** I call from my room I really don't want to get up.

Just then Jace come barging in to my room "Bro aren't you up yet? Do you realise what time it is?"

**"Yes Jace I do, I don't have class 1st"**

"Why?"

**"They are going to some..-thing"**

"Well get up or Izzy won't leave she thinks you're sick"

**"Fine"**

* * *

 

Okay so now it's 2ed period, I hadn't realised  _he_ was in  _all_ my classes. I have drama, I take it because I'm good at the backstage stuff I was pushed into a grade 11 class grade 10 being full, then I have grade 10 history which he has too, then gym of course and English is last I was bumped up to grade 11. So what I've gathered is that he must be in grade 11 he fits in well in drama and English. 

"Pst"

"PSST"

"Blue eyes!"

"Over here!"

 _"Alexander would you please address Mr.Bane before the people next door do?"_  Miz. Giffen said, which in turn made the whole class snicker while 'Mr. Bane' grinned like a fool. We were doing assignments ALONE we were told not to speak but 'Mr. Bane' can? Its so infuriating. 

"ALECCC" Magnus was whining now so I got up and crossed the 2 rows in between us.

 **"What?"** I almost growled.

"I don't understand this at all help me."

**"No it's independent work"**

_"Why don't you too go work in the hall together?"_ Damn it Miz. Giffen why?

"Sounds good come on blue eyes"

 **"Stop calling me that I have a name, and I am not going to work in the hall with you I have my own work to do _by_** _myself."_

"Fine then I'll just go for a smoke break"

_"Alexander go work in the hall with Mr. Bane, Mr.Bane you may not go for a smoke break, do I make myself clear boys?"_

_**"Yes ma'am"**_ We both got up and went to the hall.

* * *

 

"Alec"

**"Yes?"**

"Why aren't you helping me?"

**"It's a independent assessment"**

"She said you can help me"

**"Not going to, so go have a smoke or whatever"**

"I don't smoke, just said that to make her make you help me"

**"Still not helping you"**

"But you're my partner"

**"For gym yes, only"**

"Well I guess coach won't be too upset he is hoping I pass  _all_ my classes this year"

**"Are you guilt tripping me?"**

"Only if it's working darling~"

**"Don't."**

Thats when I went back into class, grabbed my stuff ignored Miz Giffen and headed for the gym even though I didn't have class until after lunch I knew coach had prep this period anyway. I was stopped before I made it.

"I didn't mean to have you running off to your dad"

**"My dad?"**

"Yeah the coach isn't he your dad? He only calls you by first name okay some grade 11 kids too, also when ever you get like this you run to him"

**"He isn't my dad"**

"Oh then your boyfriend?"

**"NO! GROSS HES LIKE 40!"**

"Sorry but I didn't hear you say hes a man?"

**"W-well that too! I just like to run okay? Now leave me alone"**

"How about we drop our stuff off at the gym and run through the near by park instead hmm?"

**"You hate gym and running"**

"Yeah you are right darli-sorry Alec, but I can't just leave you so upset I did sort of cause it"

**"Sort of?"**

"Okay fine I caused it, do you want to go or not?" Magnus laughed I thought my heart was going to stop his laugh was so, whats the word,  _hot?_ no _Sexy._

**"Fine"**

* * *

 

"Can we please slow down?"

I came to a stop beside Magnus, we had been running for 25 minutes afterall so I led him to a tree and sat down. At least he was wearing track pants and sneaker like me thought his were covered in glitter and bright green.

"Thank you!"

**"I haven't even broken a sweat yet Magnus are you really this out of shape?"**

" You think I'm out of shape?!" I shouldn't Have spoken because as soon as he said those words he took his top off revealing very tan very hard abs. I had to look away as I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"So you are gay, interesting"

**"I-i... I am not gay"**

"Darling? You haven't told anyone yet?"

 **"No, only Izzy"** Thats when I broke down crying I couldn't help it I wanted to run but Magnus wouldn't let me he held me instead. 

**"You stink"**

"You were running like a bat straight out of hell."

**"Yeah sorry"**

"It's fine but if we get moving now we will catch the last 10 minutes of gym class and yes I am counting the time it's going to take for lunch"

**"Lets go, and put your shirt back on please"**

"sure thing darling"

* * *

 

_"Where the heck have you been ALEXANDER GI- wait why are you guys all sweaty? Don't tell me Alec you got him to actually work out?"_

"Wow coach that was a quick change in attitude, any chance you bipolar?"

_"Shut it Bane"_

"Kitty got claws ME-OWW"

**"Stop it Magnus or I won't help you in English class"**

"Darling I major in English"

I was so surprised I looked to coach to confirm it and he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on Alec we need to make it to English in less you're going to make me run all that class too?" 

 **"Why weren't you here for so long?"** I asked once we were in the change rooms.

"Had some issues to deal with I'm fine now and I won't miss too much more class promise Dar-Alec."

 **"What issues? Couldn't find a store with your glitter brand?"** I couldn't help my goofy grin.

"Alexander, that wasn't very nice. No I had actual issues in which I won't discuss with  _you_ "

* * *

"Alec it's the end of class let me out the door." The teacher had left telling Magnus to shut the door behind him.

 **"I'm sorry about earlier, it's just you seem so happy and carefree I didn** ' **t think Really sorry** " 

"It's okay darling I over reacted you weren't trying to be mean, now please move?"

**"You sure it's okay"**

"Yes now stop following me don't you have to get home?"

**"Yeah I guess, see you tomorrow?"**

"Oh darling~ don't sound so heart broken" Magnus then winked, patted my head and left.

* * *

 

"Alec who is he?" 

It was now 9:30pm I just wanted to sleep but Izzy came into my room for who knows what reason.

"Come on Alec you are doodling in your English homework  _Someone_ has got to have sunk his teeth into you"

**"No one has Izzy now leave because I will undress now I'm going to bed"**

"Alec we both know you are way too shy to undress in front of anyone"

**"Than leave? Please "**

"Fine but this isn't over dearest brother"

I know it's far from over, It's just beginning...

 

 

 


	4. The jock has a crush on a nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace realises his massive crush on Clary wont just go away, but she wont talk to him no mater how hard he tries to speak to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaces pov. Septemer 8th yes i jumped backwards in time.

"Clary" Still Clary ignored Jace as she had been doing since the first day. Jace didn't understand what it was about her that was so attracting  to him, maybe it was because she was so hard to get. 

"Clary? I will bug you until you answer"

_"What Jace?"_

"I don't get what we are doing"

_"Just draw things that you like on the paper or that describes you"_

"So I should draw you in a heart"

_"Jace why are you so interested in me?"_

"I'm not sure yet, guess you are just so pretty and interesting"

_"Jace stop it!"_

"Oh you're blushing how cute!"

_"Jace please how can I get you to shut up people are looking!"_

"Let me take you out tonight?"

_"Fine just shush !"_

"Deal"

* * *

So Jace told Clary to meet him a little dinner in the middle of the city.

"Cozy eh?" 

_"Yes it is I'm surprised"_

"Why? didn't think I could be romantic?"

_" Honestly no I didn't"_

"I need to use the restroom I'll be back in a sec"

_"Sure"_

*Too sexy for my shir-*

Clary picked up Jaces phone she didn't want to hear the ring any more.

_"Hello?"_

**_"Hey Jace there?"_ **

_"Hes in the restroom"_

**_"Oh well could you please tell him to get  home? "_ **

_"Um who are you?"_

**_"Oh right sorry you must not be his usual friend, I'm Alec his brother,you"_ **

_"I'm Clary I guess I'll tell him"_

"Who are you talking to on my phone?"

_"Your brother he wants you home"_

"Give it here please"

"Alec?"

_**"I Need you home now Jace, Please Izzy is drunk and Max is crying over some Anime death and Hodge has just disappeared"** _

"I'll be there"

_"I guess you gotta leave?"_

"So sorry Clary'

_"It's okay, Say make it up to me sometime?"_

"Does this mean you want to date me?"

_"Yeah I guess it does, give me your number"_

"Lets trade phones programing our numbers in each other"

_"Sure"_

* * *

"I'm home!"

_**"Thank the Angels! Come help me!"** _

Jace and Alec spent the rest of the night dealing with a heart broken Max, and a drunk Izzy. just the common night in the lightwood house.

 

 


	5. Alec's sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to be more than friends but magnus wont take the hint, after endless mnights of no sleep Alec is too tired to even go to gym~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 21st

So Magnus and I have become great  _friends_  I want to be more, I try to tell him that but I can't seem to do it.

"Lightwood!" I hear Mrs. Giffen using that tone of hers which always made the class laugh, but I didn't hear laughing?

 **"Mmm?"** I can't even get out a reply I'm so tired having not slept in weeks thinking about that glittery boy... Damn it I'm dozing off again but I don't care as much as a should.

'"Alec? Are you okay?" The voice I hear is muffled I don't know who it is I just lean into them as blackness overtakes me.

* * *

**"Where am I?"** I'm so lost right now

"In the nurses room, you passed out during history if you feel up to it you haven't missed gym."

**"Magnus?!"**

"Yes darl-Alec I carried you here, still think I'm not fit?"

**"You can call me darling I already told you that! Why did you fail gym then?"**

"I can't you darling it feels weird, I failed for reasons, want to go to gym?"

**"No I don't Magnus"**

"Still tired?" Magnus touched my head and I couldn't help but lean into him I wanted him to touch me so much

**"I-I really like you"**

"Yeah I like you too, we are friends after all Alec, Can I call your house? Whats the number?"

**"Don't bother I'll walk home"**

"How about you come to my house?"

**"What?"**

"I don't want you to pass out on the way, I also don't know where you live so my house it is!!! WE CAN HAVE A FASHION SHOW!!"

**"Sure to going to your house but no to the fashion show"**

"Awee"

* * *

"Say how you like my house?, TESSA BABE I'M HOME~!"

 **"You live here!?"** Magnus his house was beautiful ! Two stories on the outside of the city had a big yard and a cute multicolored fence, with a bright green door to his house. The inside had all white furniture and glass tables. The walls were a blue hung on them were abstract paintings.

"Yes me and my best friend Tessa!"

**"Your best friend?"**

_"Magnus did you skip? Oh you must be Alec Magnus doesn't shut up about you!"_

**"Best** **friend?"**

_"I think you broke him"_

"Alec your my best friend too! don't pout!!!"

 **"I am ?"** For heaven sake I'm almost crying!

"Yes now lets go to my room before you pass out again!"

* * *

 

Magnus had pink fluffy chairs in his room, with a wooden table, his floor was purple shaggie carpet. His curtain multicolored he had a bathroom which was white, and a walk in closest. Clothes were everywhere I literally remember just lying on some pile and falling asleep, they smelt like Magnus.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the 21st

"Darling, darling wake up please?"

**"Magnus? Where am I?"**

"You fell asleep on my clothes, so I put you on my bed, Tessa made dinner  you hungry darling?"

**"You're calling me darling?"**

"Yes, I've been trying wake you up for some time now come eat"

**"What's for dinner?"**

"Pasta"

*

_"Oh sleeping beauty is up"_

**"Yeah sorry I-"**

_"Don't worry about it eat up we called Izzy she said she'll look after the house so you can stay here tonight"_

**"Oh thanks"**

*****

Back in Magnus's room "So darling why so tired?"

**"Haven't slept much"**

"Duh, why haven't you?"

**"I can't tell you"**

"Alec tell me"

**"No"**

"I Will tickle you..."

Magnus waited a couple seconds before he jumped Alec throwing him to the floor and started tickling him when Alec couldn't breathe anymore he stopped.

"So wanna tell me now?"

**"No"**

"Does that bonner have anything to do with it?"

**"BONNER?"**

"I'm kidding relax darling just teasing"

**"Not funny!"**

"You are so cute when you blush"

**"What ?"**

"I still wanna know what's keeping you up at night."

**"You..."**

"Me? As in me.."

**"Oh I'm such an idiot I'm sorry!"**

"What about me Alec?" Alec tried to turn away but then Magnus grabbed his wrist and stared into Alecs eyes.

 **"Just you, your lips, your clothes, your abs, by the angel your, abs"** Alec just spaced out and almost started drooling.

"Oh.. wow you're drooling darling"

**"I'm so embarrassed!"**

"Don't be love..."

 **"Love?"** Alec squeaked

"Yeah Wanna try dating? Not publicly I know you haven't told anyone"

**"My sister knows"**

"Is this a yes?"

**"Yesh"**

"Yesh? Oh my come here! So cute" Magnus pulled Alec into a bear hug.

After a few moments of this Alec got restless, "What's wrong?"

**"Only a hug?"**

"Wow aren't we egar?"

**"S-sorry"**

"Come here sweetie"

**"By the angel Magnus can't you just pick one or two nicknames?"**

"sure I pick Darling-"  **"Of course"** "-and blue eyes"

**"Good I'll call you Kitty and Mags"**

" Kitty?"

**"You wore cat contacts for a whole week"**

" so you liked it?"

**"Yes I did!"**

"Give me a kiss blue eyes"

**"I-I don't know how.."**

"Just close your eyes and let me lead"

**"No I-I'm sorry"**

"It's fine, lets do that fashion show now"

**"Fine.."**

"YES!"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 22nd

Alecs Prov

Something is moving beside me. This blanket is so fuzzy!... Wear am I?

That's right I'm at Magnus's home. Last night is a blur what happened. 

"Hey Darling I'm sorry"

" **Magnus? why does my head hurt?"**

**"** Tess cooks with wine I didn't know you don't drink... you ate so much.."

" **Mom doesn't want me to drink I look after max..My head is killing me can we just sleep?"**

**"** We have class come on get up"

**"Can't we skip morning class? I'll go to gym and enghlish who cares about drama and history"**

"I agree with you we have 1 hour till gym class starts"

Did he just say... we have one hour till gym class... it takes over an hour to get to his house ! Shit ! I have to get up now ! Shit Shit shit!! no no no no I can't miss gym!

" **UGH MY HEAD ! owwww"**

**"** Alright dear careful your going to hurt yourself today we stay in bed. TESS YOU BROKE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Magnus called me his... oh my~ 

" **Tess you didn't have to actually come in I'm fine just my head hurts"**

" _You don't remember ? I might have gave you wine but dear Magnus here gave you vodka and orange juice!"_

" **You what!"**

**"** You honestly don't remember you took them!"

" **UGH I hate you"** This blanket is so fuzzy is I get to bury my face in this I don't care about skipping " **love this blanket so fuzzy"**

**"** I'm going to take you home Tess is driving you can bring my blanket if you so in love with it" I love his laugh so warm

* * *

 

Magnus prov

" **Alec Dear time to wake up your home"**

"Carry me to bed?" 

Did Alec just say that? I never thought he would say that... Well guess I will wrapped him in that pink fuzzy blanket and carry him to bed with any hope Izzy skipped her classes and can tell us wear his bed is. 

" **Tess open the door for me Iz said keys under the mat."**

**"AALEC!"**

**"** **Hey Iz wear is your brothers bed I might have made him drink too much"**

Alecs rooms so boring... plain white walls a dresser a small bed hardwood floor. At least he has his own bathroom. But damn not a thing out of place. 

" **Here dear. JESUS !"**

**"** WHAT?!" / " _WHAT?!"_

_"_ **Sorry guys just this bed and blanket are so uncomfortable how do you sleep on this?"**

**"** Ugh really its fine. let me sleep"

" **Can I have my blanket back? I haven't slept with out it in many many years."**

**"** Then sleep here it too fuzzy to give back."

" _Izzy... Magnus really likes that blanket.. "_

_"_ **I can tell look at that kicked puppy face... unfortunately Alec has a soft spot for anything Fuzzy once he claims it it becomes his... I don't know how to help"**

**"Pack his school bag I'll take him with the blanket"**

**"Our parents come back tonight so it is out of the question he has to be here."**

**"** **Your parents are fine with him having a pink blanket?"**

**" Wouldn't be the first time, he always steals mine only gives them back went mom tells him to preaching about how its gay for him to have"**

**" But... I need it"**

**" Come on Magnus your a teenager you don't need it" ** 

How dare she laugh at me...she does not understand. But I'll have to leave it here I can't make him give it back. One night shouldn't kill me.. right?

" **Fine Lets go Tess, Bye darling!"**

*With that Magnus left but that night while Alec delt with his overbearing parents Magnus lay awake unable to sleep with out that one blanket. Magnus ended up crawling into Tess's bed but still had a very restless night no matter how much she sooth him as he woke*


End file.
